Opposites
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: His son and Kai couldn't be more contrast. One still young and hopeful, the other old and beaten. A short One-Shot told from Tyson's father's perspective.


_Opposites_

**A really short one-shot, told from Bruce's perspective.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bruce watched The Blitzkrieg Boys and his son's teammate, Kai, interact. As much as he tried to understand things from the team's perspective Bruce couldn't understand why these teenagers, <em>children<em>, followed Boris and Voltaire and their madman plans of taking over the world. Bruce suspected it wasn't of their own will to follow these men and as he further inspected the boys tired, jaded eyes Bruce realized that they were old men. Only their youthful appearances said otherwise. Kai stood beside the Blitzkrieg Boy's captain, Tala, neither were speaking, but they seemed to be communicating with each other none the less. As Bruce scrutinized further he was surprised to see Tala's mouth curl into the faintest smile.

The redheads voice carried over to where Bruce stood only several feet away. "Don't worry Kai, we'll take care of everything."

Another more gruff voice followed Tala's "You got enough to do Kai. Didn't you already get a call from your grandfather's adviser saying they needed you to take over the company immediately?"

"Yeah..." Kai's answer drifted over. Bruce was stunned. Kai wasn't even fifteen and he was being forced to take over his family's business? "If you guys ever need any money or help I'm more than willing to give it.." Kai Trailed off.

Tala clasped a hand onto Kai's shoulder. "We got it, when you come to visit you'll never have believed the Abbey was a place to train soldiers. It'll be like any normal orphanage should be." Tala said.

"What are you going to tell the kids? You know they won't be happy if you just disappear again." Spencer stated.

Kai shrugged. "I was just going to leave a note with Rei, he'll understand better than the others. I don't have time to keep playing this kiddie game, I going to have to put all my time into turning Hiwatari Enterprises into a respectable business."

Bryan gave a faint snort. "You already sound like a businessman. I'm sure it won't take long."

"I hope not. How long do you think it'll take to turn the Abbey into an actual orphanage?" Kai murmured.

Spencer's face darkened. "Quite sometime, the boys already there...it won't be easy."

"Are you going to let other people work there or..." Kai trailed off.

"Just us and any of the older students who are stable enough to be of help. Bringing other people in would just be a disaster. Can you imagine? They'd be dead in a week, too many of the kids are paranoid that strangers are going to kill them." Tala sighed.

Kai nodded his head. "I suppose your right. Don't hesitate to call, bye." Kai said turning to leave.

"Hey! You'll come by for Christmas won't you?" Tala called.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kai countered as he walked away from his old teammates.

Bruce didn't know what to make of these boys. They were cold, vicious and unsociable, but hearing them speak to each other it made him realize that Kai and The Blitzkrieg Boys were old friends. Not that Bruce was ever sure that they'd call each other friends. As he watched as Kai leave the stadium prepared to take over his grandfather's company before he was even finished with school, Bruce could only feel a sense of respect for the young man. After lingering around for several minutes the Blitzkrieg Boys also began to leave, Tala even sent him one last icy glare before disappearing out the door. Those boys...they were going to take over an orphanage of troubled boys and try and turn them into respectable citizens. Bruce had to begrudgingly admit they were better people than he and others gave them credit for.

Bruce then looked to his own son as he goofed around with his and other team's teammates. He was a child, naive, friendly and painfully optimistic. His son and Kai couldn't have been more contrast. One still young and hopeful, the other old and beaten. Bruce felt a need to protect his son surge through him, he didn't want his boy to be beaten down and stunted. He wanted to make sure his son kept his naivety and optimism for as long as possible. Bruce wanted to watch him flourish into a wonderful man. If he could he would like to keep the boy safe from the harsh realities forever, but he knew that was futile. Instead he would settle with watching out for him and protecting him from the dangers around them, until he was old enough to handle them himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it interesting? Please review and thanks for reading.<br>**


End file.
